pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora Hearts 19
Pandora Hearts 19 is the nineteenth volume of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts manga series. Volume Cover On the front cover, the Intention of the Abyss is wearing a frilly pale purple and pink dress and kneeling in a pool of blood, crying and covering one of her eyes with the palm of her hand. Four sets of chains inter-cross in front of the Intention, two in an 'X' pattern and two in a 'V'. In the background is one of the couches that the Intention and Alice sat in when they met one another in their junction in Retrace LXXVII: Alice&Oz; however this couch appears to be deteriorating in quality. The cover of the special edition version of Volume 19 features Oz the B-Rabbit. Oz looks directly in front of him while holding a crimson rabbit with a yellow bow and sticking out his tongue playfully. Oz is wearing a black suit, vest and tie, completing his outfit with a white dress shirt underneath his vest. Finally, the handle of Oz's scythe is shown behind his shoulder, suggesting that he is holding it behind his back. Altogether his attire and the presence of his scythe suggests that his presence on the cover on the special edition of Volume 19 is meant to symbolize Oz coming to the realization that he is actually B-Rabbit. Publisher's Summary The truth of the being known as Oz Vessalius is exposed to Pandora, which has been captured by Leo and the Baskervilles. Admist the warped tragedy that plays out mercilessly, the one who has lost everything catches a glimpse of the ridiculous fary tale contrived by one man. The forbidden box has just been opened... What will be found within? Chapter List Retrace LXXV: Alone Retrace LXXVI: Alice&Oz Retrace LXXVII: Vacant Retrace LXXVIII: Decision Gallery Vol 19 special.jpg|Volume 19, (Special Edition), featuring Oz Vol 19 special-2.jpg Oz1.jpg|Oz figurine Vol 19.jpg|Signed picture of Gil released with the Special Edition of Volume 19 Volume19 Chair.jpg Volume 19 Musings.jpg|Volume 19 - Mochizuki's Musings featuring Reim Lunettes Volume 19 extra.jpg|Extra from Pandora Hearts 19 Volume19 Leo.jpg|Extra from Pandora Hearts 19 talking about how Leo's eyelashes changed when Oswald took possession of his body Volume19Special Omake.jpg|An omake included only in the special edition of Volume 19 that revolves around Oz being shrunken to a Chibi-form Volume19 Omitted1.jpg|A page from Retrace LXXV:Alone that was omitted from the Raws Volume19 Omitted2.jpg|A page from Retrace LXXV: Alone that was omitted from the Raws Volume19 Omitted3.jpg|A page from Retrace LXXVI: Alice&Oz that was omitted from the Raws Volume19 Omitted4.jpg|A page from Retrace LXXVI: Alice&Oz that was omitted from the Raws Volume19 Omake1.jpg|Omake featuring Levi and Oswald as Oswald reacts to Levi's relationship with Lacie Volume19 Omake2.jpg|Omake featuring Break and Sharon Volume19 Omake3.jpg|Omake featuring Break and Sharon Volume19 SpecialThanks.jpg|Volume 19 Credits page Volume19 BackCover.JPG|Back Cover of Volume 19 Volume19 Contents.jpg|Volume 19 Contents Page Vol 19 smile.jpg|Illustration card celebrating G Fantasy 19th anniversary Trivia *The special edition with Oz on the cover will come with an Oz the B-Rabbit figurine. *The 19th volume is the third volume to have a special edition, the first two being volumes 16 and 17. *There are several extra pages re-drawn for moments in chapter 75 and 76. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Merchandise